A Demon's Past
by Oo Asura oO
Summary: The Cram School Students are training at the Monastery for the summer. Everything is going well until unfinished old problems start appearing... Rated T for language and blood. ShiemixRin (May be Discontinued... Author has hit a wall for ideas.)
1. Welcome Back Home!- Chapter 1

**Hey! So if you know me as an author, you're most likely waiting for more Fairytail. We I have something to say: HOLD YOUR HORSES! I've been super lazy, but can you frickin blame me? Okay, so there will be slight ocs, but none will have any relationships with any of the characters. They're just side characters. If this sucks, feel free to flame, review, whatever. I really hope you like it because who wouldn't? :DD It took soooo long to think of this soooo yeah! I apologize for future errors! I'm sort of a screw up, so uh, sorry.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

This was going to be the best summer ever! Rin could _feel _it. His tail wagged back and forth enthusiastically. "Come on, Yukio, hurry up!" He urged his younger brother to pack faster. The young teen had already packed last night. Yukio chuckled. "Relaz, Rin. We have at least an hour left before we're supposed to be meeting the others." Rin sighes. "I know but..." Kuro, Rin's familiar, had been traveling VIA shoulder. "_Why're you so exicted, Rin?" _Kuro asks his master, tilting his head. "Because my friends are coming to visit my hometown and the monastery Yukio and I grew up in." Rin says. Kuro purrs. "_Sounds fun." _Rin nods. "It will be." Yukio sighs. "Don't forget that we are going for _training. _The exorcists at the Monastery simply agreed to help out." Yukio informs for about the hundredth time. Rin rolls his eyes. "Don't listen to him. He's a buzzkill." Yukio stands up, suitcase in hand. "Let's go, Rin. I finished packing, and the others should be there soon." Rin grips his suitcase and follows his brother.

**OoOoOoOoO**

There was a bounce in Rin's footsteps. Rin watched as a familiar long pink car rolls up. "Wait a minute..." Rin muttered as he connected the dots in his head. "Eins Zwei Drei!" Mephisto poofed ontop of his car. "M-Mephisto?!" Rin stutters. "What the hell is that clown doing here?!" Rin asks the younger Okumura. "Who else is supposed to drive us? I asked, and he said okay." Yukio shrugged, pointing out the obvious. "But-" Mephisto grins. "Ah! I can't wait to visit the lovely town where you two grew up in! It brings back so many memories!" He chimes.

Rin sighs, feeling defeated. "Hey!" The Okumuras look up to see Shima, Bon, Konekomaru, Shiemi, and Izumo walking towards them with their luggage. Rin waved. "Ugh. It's so hot. My uniform's making it worse." Izumo mumbled. "Quit complaining." Bon tells her. "Whatever, you gorilla." Yukio clears his throat. "Okay. So as you know, we will be training at our old Monastery with highly trained exorcists, for the entire summer." Shiemi smiles. "Ooh yay! I can't wait to see where you two grew up!" She says, happily. "Yeah... Me too." Shima smirks.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"So, what are your... friends like?" Konekomaru asks, not quite sure how to put it. Rin grins. "Oh, they're great! A little violent," He says, remembering all of the times he came home with bruises. "But you'll love them." Yukio nods. "Sooo... a lot like you?" Shima asks. "Well. It was where the moron was raised." Bon shrugs. "Hey! Stop it!" Rin says. "Moriyama?" Konekomaru asks Shiemi. "Um, Rin?" She says, reffering to the scenery outside. The car had drove into the bad side of town. "Yeah?" He asks, totally oblivious. "Uh, please tell me we're just passing through." Shima asks.

The pinkette's heart sank when they stopped in front of what looked like an old church. "Y-you live here?!" Izumo shrieks. Rin chuckles. "Why? Ya scared?" No one answers. "We're here, Kiddies!" Mephisto says happily. Everyone gets out of the car, slowly. Various sounds fill their ears, none of them being pleasant. "Have fun, children!" Mephisto chimes. He drives off, after poofing up their luggages.

Yukio knocks on the huge wooden doors. It sowly opens, revealing four men. "Yukio! You're home!" A blonde yells, embracing him. "I'm here, too, Izumi." Rin huffs. A hand smacks the back of his head. "Ow! What the hell, Nagamoto!" He rubs his head. Nagamoto chuckles. "Heh. Sorry. Force of habit." Rin rolls his eyes."Who're these guys, Rin?" Kyodo asks, gesturing towards the group of teens. "Uh, those are my friends..." He says, looking down, his pointy ears red. Kyodo laughs. "Uh, what's so funny?" Shiemi asks. "FRIENDS? The great Rin Okumura actually has friends?! Bahahah!" He looks at the angry teen. "Oh. You're serious."

"Come this way. We have guest rooms for your stay." Murata informs the children who now followed him into the Monestary. Unlike it's appearence from the outside, the inside was polished and clean. Murata showed them their rooms, and announced that dinner would be ready soon. "We'll start training tomorrow. For now, focus on getting situated." Kyodo flashed a smile. Rin was sharing a room with Yukio, Konekomaru, and Shima while the girls had their own room. Horrible memories flooded Rin's mind. He bit his lip and shoved them away for now. "_No. This isn't the time for that." _He told himself. "Rin? You okay?" Yukio asked, concerned written on his face. Rin grins. "Yeah. I'm perfect. I feels good to be back home, huh?" He asks his little brother. Yukio nods, his lips lifting at the corners. "Yeah... It does."

"Ahah. Thanks for cooking, Rin." Izumi says. He smirks. "I remember when you _couldn't _cook." Rin scowls. "There was a time like that?!" Konekomaru asks, eyes wide. Izumi chuckles. "Yep. It tasted awful, the first time he cooked. He practiced so hard to make everything right." Rin rolls his eyes, not enjoying this stroll through memory lane. "I think we can take it from here, Rin. Why don't you show your friends around town?" Rin lights up and nods. "C'mon, guys!" Nobody moves, not wanting to leave the comfort of the Monestary. Rin sticks his tongue at them. "Come on, don't be a bunch of pussies." He teases. Sighing, he drags them outside into the gray skies.

"S-so uh, Rin... you grew up here?" Shiemi asks. Rin nods. "So did Yukio, obviously." Shiemi forces a smile... "Huh... nice." Rin shoves his hands into his pockets. "Just uh, make sure not to make eye contact, keep your head down, and don't talk to anyone." He says, remembering the rules her set for himself a long time ago. Shima gulps, and even Izumo shows the slightest amount of fear. "Why don't we go to the old park we always went to? It's relaxing, and most of the times, no one's there." Yukio suggests, sensing his students' tensing up. Rin smiles, totally oblvious. "Great idea!" Rin sighs. "But it would take to long. I know a short cut." He says. Yukio turns around. "No way. We're taking the normal way." He says remembering his brother's old habits.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not safe."

"Are you telling me I don't know how to take a safe shortcut?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Well you're wrong."

"I can almost assure you that I'm not."

"Yeah well-"

The twins were cut off by Bon's aggitated voice. "So, which way are we taking?" Rin grins and points to himself, looking victourious. "My way." Konekomaru and Shiemi share a worried glance.

The Cram School's students walked behind Rin into a dark alley behind a building. Their footsteps echoed off of the walls. "Um, Rin?" Shiemi speaks up, breaking the silence. "Yeah?" She looks around. "Are you sure this is safe?" RIn bites his lip, not answering. Yukio clears his throat. "Rin, there's no need to be putting your friends in danger for a shortcut." He says. Rin nods, thinking about it. "We should probably get back and fast. It's not safe-"

"Rin Okumura."

The raven-haired* exwire looked up to the source of the voice. "Huh? Who're you?" The boy looked about his age with red hair and green eyes. He chuckled. "I thought you were back in town, your voice sounded familiar." Rin growled. "I'm gonna ask again. Who. Are. You." The boy grinned. "You don't remember me? Well, who could blame you? I'm sure you've sent lots of guys to the hospital." He spat the words harshly. Izumo tapped Yukio's shoulder. "Mr. Okumura? Wh-what's happening?" Yukio set his jaw. "We need to get back to the Monestary. Now." He tells his trembling students. "W-what about Okumura?" Shima asks. "Yeah. I'm not leaving without him!" Shiemi says stubbornly. Yukio grunts. "W-well I don't do that anymore." Rin says.

"Okumura, what the hell is going on?!" Bon asks. The boy looks at his friends as if just noticing them. "Who the hell are they? _Friends?_" The boy laughs. Rin growls again. "Unless their your lackies. Huh. I never thought Okumura would need help in a fight," He says. "Look, I'm not fighting you." As soon as he says those words, the boy lands a punch on his jaw. Rin stumbles back a bit. "Rin!" Shiemi calls out. She tries to run and save him, but Yukio stands back. "Yuki! How could you just stand back and watch?!" Tears in her eyes. "He can handle himself."

**OoOoOoOoO**

**So this was chapter one! How did ya like? :D Pleeeeeeaaaassseeee REVIEW! Uh, so don't be afraid to talk to me! REMEMBER: I'm just another loser with wifi and way too much time on her hands. Thanks for reading! Till next time, this is Asura signing out.**


	2. The Poison Nymph, Kana- Chapter 2

**Okay, so I forgot to do the * thing in the last chapter. I put the * next to raven-haired becuase people always think that Rin's hair is BLUE. FRIGGIN BLUE. THIS PISSES ME OFF SO MUCH BECAUSE IF YOU CANT SEE THAT RINS HAIR IS BLACK, AND THE BLUE IS AN OUTLINING TECHNIQUE, THEN YOU DON'T DESERVE TO WRITE ABOUT RIN! -deep breath.- sorry about that rant! I love Rin, and Rin is my bae! So, it just pisses me off when people get the easiest stuff wrong.*^* So, enjoy this chapter aaaaaannnnd have fun with the rest of your day? Oh yeah! I also forgot to mention that Bon is also in their rooms. Again, I apologize for future errors, and past errors. I re-read it and I was like pwooossshh! What the hell! Mmmmm so are disclaimers necessary? (Idk if I spelled that right) I mean obvi I didn't write this. Unless I'm Kazue Kato 0.o HAHAHAHAH JK I'M NOT THAT TALENTED! (that was my disclaimer).**

**OoOoOoOoO**

"He can handle himself." Shiemi thought this over and nodded. Rin sighed, not wanting to deal with this. "Go screw yourself." He coughed, blood sputtering out of his mouth. "Aw, look. You got blood all over your precious uniform." His laugh was cut off by a fist right down in the middle of his face. He didn't have time to react beofre another blow struck his stomach. "Mr. Okumura! Do something! He's losing control!" Konekomaru shouts, watching Rin fight. Yukio shakes his head. "No. Look at him fight, it seems too planned and balanced for him to be loosing control." Izumo says what Yukio was thinking.

Rin finishes him of with a punch to the side of his face. A sickening crack echoed through the alley. The boy slumped to the ground. Rin sighed. He only had a bloody nose. He turned around to face his friends giving a sheepish smile. "Heh... Let's take Yukio's way...?" He says awkwardly. "What the hell was that, Okumura?!" Bon asks the teen, angry. "Well duh, I just beat the crap out of him." Yukio's eyebrow twitched, his over-protective instincts kicking in. "Rin... why was he after you? And what did he mean by 'sending him to the hospital'?" Rin frowned. "I can't remember." Yukio didn't give up. "And why not?"

Rin shrugged. "Cause I... sent a lot of guys to the hospital..." Shiemi gasped. "Rin?" Not wanting to answer anymore questions, he changed the subject. "Woah, that took up more time than I thought. We should start heading home now. I'm sure dinner's ready. We'll take you to the park another time." He starts walking off. "Rin, wait!" Of course, he kept walking. His past was like a healed wound now reopened. It was bleeding now, and no one could stop it.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Rin!" Nagamoto sees his bloody nose and already knows what has happened. "You...!" He smack the back of his head. "S-sorry!" Nagamoto growls. "Did you get into a _fight_, Rin?" The Cram school students cowered in a corner, fearing the anger that was radianting of of the powerful exorcist. "We-Well not exactly, I mean yes, but it wasn't my fault. I mean, I punched him, but, I didn't mean for him to get hurt... well I did, but... I mean..." His rambling was cut off by another smack on his head. "Owowowowowowow!" Rin whines. "Go sit down and eat." Rin nods, scared out of his mind. He rushes to sit at the table. Nagamoto smiles at the students, his mood totally changing. "Why doesn't everyone sit down and eat? Dinner's ready." He goes into the kitchen and comes out with plates of steamy food. The terrified students did as they were told. "Wow! Another fantastic meal, Okumura!" Shima says after eating his food.

After they ate their dinner, and Rin was smacked a few more times, they were off to bed. "Hey.. Rin.. What did that guy want?" Konekomaru asked. The teen had heard him. Of course, he had pretended he was asleep and ignored the question.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Shiemi couldn't sleep. She had tried talking to Izumo, but only received a few "whatevers" and "shutups." Oh, and some "I hate yous" every now and then. She sighs after Izumo had fallen asleep. Shiemi stands up and tiptoes delicately out of the room. She enters the dining room to see Yukio sitting there by himself. She blushes at the realization that they were alone. "Yuki?" She asks. Yukio looks up, startled. He smiles softly. "Oh. Hey Shiemi. What are you doing up so early?"

Shiemi smiles softly. "I could ask you the same thing." Yukio sighs, taking off his glasses and rubbing his nose. "I couldn't sleep, I was worried about Rin." Shiemi nods. "I couldn't sleep either... But Yuki," Yukio looks at her. "Yeah?" She looks down. "I'm so confused. What did that boy want with Rin? And why was it so unbelievable that Rin has friends?" She asks, remembering the sarcasm in the boy's voice when they said friends.

Yukio moans, knowing he'd have to explain at some point. "Well," He starts. *"Rin always had trouble making friends. He was strong, and scary. People called him a demon." He chuckles, even though he did not find it funny. "Though they were not accurate." Shiemi nods. "He always got into fights, coming home with bruises and bloody noses. He skipped school and barely talked. It was as if he was lifeless. Now that he's back in town, I'm sure many boys will be lined up to try to get into a fight with him." Yukio says.

"Wait what? This is serious we have to-" Yukio smiles kindly. "Shiemi, you musn't worry. Rin has been in countless fights before. That's why I said he can handle himself." Yukio stands before Shiemi can say anything else. "Well, we have an early day tomorrow. I'm going to bed. I advise you do the same." Shiemi opens her mouth but decides Yukio doesn't want to talk anymore. "M'kay. Goodnight."

**OoOoOoOoO**

The next morning, everyone was awake and ready to train. Everyone except Rin. "Ugh! I can't believe that moron. He pisses me off, that son of a-" Bon started, only to be cut off by Yukio. "Let him sleep in. I have a feeling he'll need to have a lot of energy later." He receives a look from his students that said "what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Yukio shook his head. "Nevermind." He clears his throat. "Murata and Nagamoto will be assisting us today. We will be summoning mid-level demons. Each individual will be using their talents to exterminate it." He tells the students. Nagamotoand Murata join the room. "Indeed." Murata nods.

Yukio shuffles through his bag. He pulls out a vial of purple liquid. It was like the hobgoblin blood from a few classes back, only it would summon a different and higher level demon. Yukio shakes it gently so that the whole class could see. "Now, when summoning Kana," the name of the mid-level demon they were summoning, "You must make properly make the circle, or else she will not come." Shiemi looks at the vial, her eyes full of wonder. "Now remember. This is a demon higher than the ones you have fought before, so teamwork is a necesity. Otherwise, you will die." At those words, the students started to tremble. "I am not able to save you. Nor are Murata or Nagamoto. We are simply here for observing." He pusshes his glasses on his nose, creating a glint in front of his eyes, so that you were not able to look at his turqouise orbs. "Afterwards-if you survive- you will be given pointers and tips for what you need to do next time, based on your meister." Yukio explains.

He opens the vial. The students expect a foul smell, **but instead they are greeted with a pleasent lavender smell. "Mmm, smells nice." Shima swoons. He pours the liquid into the required circle. Black smoke fills the room, and then, there is laughter. "What the-" Izumo starts. "You idiotic humans! Bwahahahaha! Ah! Finally!" The smoke revelead a girl. She had silky long hair pulled up into a braid. One eye of hers was violet, the other a silver. She wore a black kimono. Her ears were long, and she had canines. Instead of a long tail like Rin's, she had what looked like a scaly black dragon tail. "I am a poison nymph, Kana. You shall all bow at my presence I will-" She stopped and smelled the air. "The prince... Where is he?" She stared deadly at the Cram students as if they were ants beneath her feet. "Huh? The p-prince?" Konekomaru stutters. "She means Rin." Yukio says, surprised himself.

"Yes. Where is this RIN you speak of? Where are you pathetic humans hiding the prince?!" She sends a ball of blackish purple smoke towards Bon. "H-hey! What the hell?!" He says, barely dodging it. She hisses. "I advise that you don't make me angry." She warns. "For such a hottie she sure is scary." Shima mumbles. he growls and three large spikes come out of her back. "WHERE IS HE?!" She repeats. "Nii!" Shiemi says. "Nii!" Her familiar echoes. He shoots up a familiar wall made of branches. "Let's not have a repeat of last time. They're watching us."Bon warns his friends. "I humbly call the Gods of Harvest. Follow my wishes, leave none unfulfilled!" Izumo says, summoning her familiars. "Mike! Uke! Destroy that _thing_!"

"Why should we follow what you say?"

"Yeah, what have you ever done for us?"

"Shut up and do as you're told!"

"NO!"

"W-what did you say?!"

"You heard me!"

"You're my Familiar and I'm you're Tamer! Now obey me!"

Mike and Uke grunt, following their master's orders. They start attacking their target. "Let go of me, you wretched beasts!" Kana growls, attacking bakck. ***She stabs her hand right through their stomachs, black poison spreading through their bodies. They yelp in pain. "Mike! Uke!" They disinigrate to ashes. "Bwahahahah!" Kana laughs as if it were actually funny. "Did you actually think you could stop _me?_" She laughs again. "B-bon! I don't know the death verse for a poison nymph!" Konekomaru stutters. Bon nods. "I know... I remember my father once telling me about an ancient book that held death verses to rare and even some extinct demons. Gah! If only I had the book now..." Kana hisses. "WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS THE PRINCE?!" She starts scrapping her claws against the barrier Nii had made. "Shima!" Shiemi calls out to the pinkette. "Yeah? Wha?" He asks, confused. "I need you to protect the Cram Students! I need to take down my barrier!" Shiemi yells confidently.

"W-WHAT?!" Shima asked, looking at her as if she was crazy. "Just do it! Please I'm counting on you!" As Shiemi says this, her barrier comes down. Shima starts using his staff to battle Kana. "Nii!" She thinks... _"How can she be so calm? It's like she's not worried."_ Izumo thinks to herself, her eyebrow twitching. It only pissed her off more. "Agh!" Shima's staff was knocked from him, and two purple scratches were across his face. He fell with a _thud _to the ground. "Shima!" Konekomaru wrapped beads around his hand and held up a sutra. He started praying. Kana yelled out in fury. "Great! Thanks Nii!" Shiemi held up the poison-repelling herbs. "Now, how do we use it against her?" She looked to the side. "Shima's staff!" She ran over and picked it up. Her hair was dishelved, and sweat covered her face. "Bon!" The brown-blonde haired boy turned his head. "What?" He caught the staff coming his way. "Here! Throw this at her mouth!" Shiemi instructed. There were herbs at the point. Suguro nodded. He'd have to do this correctly, or they wouldn't succeed. They need to exorcise this demon; or else. He chucked the staff in the middle of her head. Bulls eye.

"Agggggghhhhhh!" Kana screeched. Her eyes widened before exploding into black goo. "Ew." Shima muttered from the floor. "Heh. I can't wait to take a shower." Konekomaru mumbled.

**OoOoOoOoO**

The window was open. The half-demon was not there. The past was casting a shadow over his heart. Taking over. The wound bled rapidly.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Sorry this wasn't that much about Rin! And sorry it took so long to update but I hope this is a long enough chapter. I was about to submit without doing the bold part xP**

***I was having trouble describing Rin's past. Could you tell? Like, I knew all about it, but it was hard putting to words with an acutal point.**

****I think I forgot the main reason why I put the stars, but, I think it was because of this: I put lavender smell for a reason. Most of the times, the demon they summon have horrid smells, but Kana is a higher leveled demon, and she's a female. :/ Soooo yeah. Also I thought that I might use Kana in another fanfic. So, why would she have a weird smell? 0.o**

*****Remember when it was like episode 25 and Satan stabbed his hand through the fake Shura made of snakes? Well it was like that. He was all like "die bitch" -shrug-**

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**TrinaDauntless648**_**: Thanks for being my first review! I'm glad you liked my story! I'm so happy! ^.^ Here you go, chapter 2!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited. It means so much to me!**


	3. Hikaru Means Trouble- Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Omg this chapter's gonna be goooooooddddd! -Ahem- I just came back from a water park and I jumped off of a cliff *WATERBUGS* (It was so fun!) Anywhore, I realized I didn't do this yet soooo here we go: I wanted to write a fanfic about Rin's past, but I also wanted to read one, and guess who made it possible for me to read one?! **_**Fairytale Warrior. **_**She made me inspired to finally write this fanfic so thanks! Go check them out, they are **_**so **_**amazzzzzzzzing! My friends and I are writing a manga about magic and yaoi and chiz! ^.^ I'll give you the title once we think of it. Heh. Don't be surprised when you see it at your local Barnes and Noble. *Seductive wink* xD Thanks to everyone who read, and... oh yeah! I had a question: Who actually reads the bold stuff? **

**OoOoOoOoO FlashBack OoOoOoOoO**

_Rin woke up. "*Ah! Yukio's gonna kill me!" He sat up quickly. His eyes blurred before adjusting to the light. Okumura's thoughts darkened as he thought of what happened last night. Those guys... I've hurt a lot of people... Rin bit his lip and lowered his head. And I didn't even give it a second thought back then. He gripped his bed harder. "People are going to come after Yukio... and Shiemi... They're going to try to hurt my friends to get to me." I know it. Rin grit his teeth. He knew he couldn't allow that. "Who could get a message around?" Instantly, he knew. He knew someone who was ALMOST as feared as him. He had to make sure he spread the word about backing off his friends. _

_"WHERE IS THE PRINCE?!" He heard a voice from outside. It sounded like the others were busy, anyways. He threw on a jacket, fixed his bed hair, and leapt out the window._

**OoOoOoOoO**

This place seemed familiar enough, so he knew he was going the right way. Also, his sensitive nose picked up the smell of booze. Yup, he was here. He turns the corner and sees who he's looking for. "Hikaru." A boy with blonde hair and brown eyes turns his head. Behind him was a dishelved girl who looked and smelled drunk. "Is that your knew _toy_?" Rin points at the girl. Hikaru grins and ignores his question. "Okumura!" It didn't mattered how close you were to Rin. You called him Okumura if you wanted to keep your jaw in tact.

"I thought you'd be dead for sure this time," Hikaru lights a cigarette.

Rin scoffs. "Maybe next time." Hikaru had attempted more than once to kill Rin. Fortunetly, it never worked. The joke **lay flat. "I need you to tell people to stay away from my friends." Hikaru almost chokes on his cigarette.

"Hahahah! You? Have friends? Never! You're such an outcast it's unbelievable that you would even joke like that. Don't play with me Okumura."

Rin licks his fangs, his fist itching to mess up his face. "Uh huh. Yeah. Whatever." Rin runs a hand through his hair, noticing that he was wasting time. "You don't have to believe it, Hikaru. Just do it." His voice becomes threatening.

Hikaru puts up his hands in mock surrender, stomping his cigarette into the dirt. "Woah, woah, woah, Okumura. You come back from the dead and you start ordering me around? Nah. Things have changed since you left. Around here, I'm the big boss now, so step off." Hikaru grabs Rin's collar bringing him closer. The poor half-demon gags from his breath. "And if you think you can just waltz up here and change that, you've got another thing coming."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Shiemi sighs. The young exwires had gathered around at the table, for dinner. All of the goo had been washed off. "Where's Rin?" Konekomaru asked, not really wanting the answer. Yukio shrugs and looks at Izumi. "We all know what it means when Rin comes home late, don't we?" There was a pinch of annoyance and in his voice. Izumi nods.

"W-what does it mean?" Shima asks.

"It means he's in a fight." Nagamoto answers the young exwire. The rest of the room stays quiet. No one even glances at their food. "Would you like to go after him, Yukio?" Nagamoto asks the quiet twin.

Yukio pushes his glasses up onto his face. "No." He says curtly. "If he want's to get into fights, that's _his _problem. Not mine." He starts eating.

_Woah. Intense. Is this how things were when they lived here? _Shima thinks. Bon stands up. "Fine. If you don't want to look for him, then I will." Yukio crosses his arms. ***He could care less.

"Hmph." Bon walks out of the monestary doors. Shima, and Konekomaru run after him.

"Yuki!" Shiemi yells. "I'm so disguisted by how little care you have for your brother!" Shiemi holds her chest as if her heart hurts. "Don't you want to help him?" Yukio sighs.

"This is _normal. _Shiemi. I don't know how _you _grew up, but this isn't anything new." Yukio stands up and walks away, leaving Shiemi with her mouth hanging open.

Izumo stands up, unphased by the current scene. "C'mon. We can't let those idots roam by themselves. It's dangerous."

The two girls run outside after their fellow friends.

"Bon, be careful! It's dangerous!" Konekomaru yells.

"Where could that Okumura have gone?" Bon asks no one in particular.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Rin shoves Hikaru away from him. "Get off me!"

Hikaru backs up. "Woah, woah woah! What's wrong, don't fight anymore? The old Okumura would've just finished me off." There was a pinch of mockery in his voice.

"Tch."

"What. Too good now that you've gotten into a rich school?"

Rin frowns. "Look. All I'm asking is that you tell everyone to back off my friends. If they want a fight, then that's my problem. Not theirs."

Hikaru grabs a bottle of beer and start drinking it. "Hm. Touching. And What if I say no?"

"Then maybe I'll have to show you what I mean." Rin was starting to get annoyed.

"As if." Hikaru puts down his bottle, expecting what was coming next. Hikaru throws a punch at Rin's face. Rin's ducks, leaning a little to the right, leaving his side exposed. Hikaru takes this oppurtunity and elbows him. Rin lets out a small cry of pain. He takes Hikaru's wrist and twists it backwards. Rin takes his other hand and punches his lower stomach. Hikaru grabs Rin's collar, and knees him. Rin's eyes widened as he coughed up blood. "Agh!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

"What was that? Did you hear it?" Shiemi asks out loud. "Yeah. I think it came from over here." The group runs behind an abandoned building.

Izumo coughs. "Ew, what the hell is that?"

Bon inhales before gagging. "Smoke. Cigarette smoke."

They turn the corner to see their friend.

"Rin!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Rin!" Rin hears a familiar voice.

"Hmph. Are these you're so-called friends?" Hikaru punches Rin, once again, making him turn his head violently to the side.

"Rin! Are you okay?"

Rin coughs, blood sputtering everywhere. The children from True Cross Academy take a step back.

"Leave. Now." Rin manages to say.

"W-what?" Konekomaru gasps at these unbelievable words. Once again, Rin's friends were in danger, and it was all his fault. He remembers his fight with Amaimon and how their lives were on the line. That too, was _his _fault. He didn't know what he would do if any of them died because of him. They were his only friends. The only ones he's ever had and-

Hikaru used this moment as an advantage. He raised a beer bottle and smashed it down onto his head. Rin let out a cry of pain before sinking to his knees. Hikaru's bloody mouth broke into a sickening grin as he looked at Okumura's body. Unmoving.

Shiemi gasps. "Rin!" She runs towards him, only to be cut off by the boy named Hikaru.

"What're you? Okumura's girlfriend? Who would've thought that demon could've scored such a hottie?"

Shiemi recoils back in horror as he slowly moves his hand towards her.

"Demon? Does that mean he knows..." Shima starts.

"No." Shiemi almost chokes on her words. "It's what people call him." She explains, still inching away from Hikaru.

"I guess having friends wasn't such a great idea for Okumura. It seems to have made him weak."

No one knew what to do. They were in trouble. The only one who could save them lay in his own blood.

**OoOoOoOoO**

***I say ah cause I don't understand the whole "oi" thing.**

****I think that's the expression. Heh. xD**

*****I realize Yukio is a little OC right here. Sorry.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**LightmyBulb: **_**Thanks! Me too! :P so why not write one? I'd love to read it. And thanks for the heads up, and here ya go.**

_**TrinaDauntless648: **_**I don't really like IzumoxRin but thanks for the effort! xD It means a lot. I'll try to throw in some izumoxrin moments for ya.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**I heard you don't like cliffies. Heh. Sorry! Hope you liked! Thanks to everyone who review and followed and favorited! Means a lot! I gotta go! Love ya! 3**


	4. Drown in Your own Bloody Past- Chapter 4

**Sorry it took soooo long to update! I've been working on other fanfics! TBH: I don't have a clue on where I'm going with this story. Just a few small clues -chuckles awkwardly- heheheheh. So, sorry for errors and plzzzzz review, follow, and favorite. Leggo!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Shiemi bit her lip and looked at Rin's lifeless body. "Rin! Get up!" Izumo said, backing away nervously. Rin didn't move.

"Tch!" Bon sucked his teeth and walked in front of Shiemi.

"And who're you supposed to be?" Hikaru asked, lazily.

Bon formed a fist and aimed for Hikaru's face. Hikaru easily dodged it, grabbing his arm, and putting him in a hold. Bon winced.

"Hikaru!" The exwires turned their head to the familiar voice. Yukio stood there, aiming his two guns at Hikaru. Hikaru grinned.

"Ah! Yukio! Long time no see, eh?" Hikaru drops Bon next to Rin. Yukio grit his teeth. "Ya see, I remember when you were a little wimp, and you're brother here, had to come and save ya. All. The time."

"Shut up." Yukio says, his guns wavering.

"Nah, don't you want to take a stroll down memory lane?" Hikaru asks in a teasing tone. "Remember when me and a couple of of my boys where picking on ya?" He kicks Rin in the gut. "And your big brother took them out for ya? How sweet." He kicks Rin again. Yukio grips his guns tighter.

"I'm not afraid to shoot you," Yukio says sternly. Hikaru laughs. "What? You go to some rich kid school and all of a sudden, your all tough now?" Shiemi bites her lip. "Now, to make sure Okumura doesn't become a real problem," Hikaru grabs the broken bottle and raises it, ready to stab the unconsious boy.

"Stay the hell away from him!" *Yukio yells, firing a bullet. Hikaru's eyes widened before he yelled in agony. He clutches his arm. Yukio takes a step back, realizing what he did.

"Y-yuki..." Shiemi whispers. Footsteps echo against the walls as he runs away.

"Well don't just stand there! Get him up!" Izumo yells. Shima and Konekomaru nod, picking up the raven-haired teen.

"Bon? Are you okay?" Shiemi asks, helping him up. Bon grunts and nods, looking at the empty space Yukio had stood in.

"I-I just can't believe... Yukio..." Bon coughs. Shiemi nods, uderstanding.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Yukio silently bandages his brother. Rin slowly regains his consiousness. "Yukio..?" He clutches his head and lets out a whimper.

"It'd be best if you didn't move that much. You actually lost a lot of blood, so it's normal if everything still hurts." He says, numbly.

"Yukio, are you okay?" Rin asks, queitly. Yukio nods, but doesn't reply, letting the blue eyed boy know that something was wrong. "What happened, is something wrong?" The oldest Okumura's eyes widened in surprise when tears slid down his brother's face.

"I," Yukio sobbed, making it harder for him to speak. Yukio tried to regain his composure, but wasn't succeding as easily as he had hoped. "I-I shot Hikaru." He admits, looking down. "Of course it was a holy bullet, so it wasn't strong enough to kill him or anything." Sitting there, it reminded Rin of when they were both small, and Yukio would come crying home. It usually ended in Rin getting into fights with whoever dared lay a finger on Okumura's little brother. It also ended in broken noses and cut fingers. But of course this wasn't the time for reminiscing. Rin was speechless, for he was terrified for his brother's sake. They both knew what this meant.

Rin had a plan, whether it was smart or not was debatable. No, it would not end up like his last plan where he endangered his friend while trying to do the complete opposite. He will make sure that it didn't. He needed to show these guys that just because he went away, doesn't mean that he couldn't kick their ass. After losing to Hikaru, it just meant that he had to redeem himself even more. Somehow, in his unconsious mind, he had heard Shiemi's trembling voice. He didn't hear what she was scared but he was certain of one thing: She was scared. For his sake. For her sake. For her friends' sake.

Yukio stood up, gaining Rin's undivided attention. He had stopped crying, yet his eyes were still red and puffy. "Just try to get some rest. I wouldn't want you getting a concussion." He says, sighing. Rin nods.

Once Yukio had left, his thoughts wandered elsewhere. He didn't want this summer to go wrong. He just wanted for things to go right for once! He almost laughed at himself. _You're the son of satan. You attract violence. Oh come on, don't act like you don't enjoy it. _Rin's lips formed into a smirk, without him realizing it. This was the only way he would protect his friends. The only way.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**[**__Bleeding. Bleeding. Bleeding. Bleeding. Bleeding. Bleeding. Bleeding.__**]**_

_**[**__Wouldn't you agree that you're losing to your own past? Wouldn't you say that you're losing against yourself? I mean, it's obvious that you're being blinded by lies now. Bwahaha! You know what~? It's actually quite amusing! So I'll let you drown in your own bloody past for now...__**] **_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Rin woke up the next morning, barely remembering what had happened. He groaned.

"Hikaru..." He bit his lip and winced. Everything but his head had healed. He guessed that it may take another day or two to heal, considering that a blow like that would have killed any normal human. He removed his covers and slowly got up. _Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm so freakin' dead! _He thought as he looked at the unlying time. Groggily, he got dressed and joined the other's in the main room.

"Rin! You're awake!" Konekomaru said, relief all over his face. Rin nods and flashed him one of his infamous smirks.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Konakomaru looks down, biting his nails. Rin sighs. He hadn't meant to poke a soft spot, but somehow, he had managed to poke one with _everyone. _At the awkward silence, he cleared his throat. He checked both ways to make sure Yukio wasn't in ear range. "Anyways," He ran a hand through his bed-hair at an attempt to fix it. "I won't be coming to today's lesson. But please don't tell _Yukio!_" He begs. The exwires exchange worried glances.

"Why won't you be in our class today? I mean, we _did _come here to learn, right?" Shima asked, although he didn't really want to learn the answer. Rin chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's a secret~! But serioursly. Don't tell Yukio." That's all he said before he left through the big brown doors. If the exwires had noticed his attire, they would have stopped him.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Rin walked on the streets, alone. He frowned at his clothes, dissaprovingly. Without realizing it, he had worn the exact clothes he had worn before he found out that he was the son of satan. The exact same day he fought with Asteroth. To be honest, **he didn't know what he was doing. But right now it didn't matter because he would protect his friends at all costs.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Shiemi sighed when Rin left. He wasn't wearing his unifrom like everyone else. He was wearing something else, and his eyes were unreadable. Oh, she had noticed- of course she did! It's not like she wasn't his friend! She rolled her eyes. She wouldn't tell Yukio, but she didn't want to stand by. Shiemi thought twice about chasing after him, though. The last time, it hadn't turned out so well, and she was only a distraction.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Rin looked at his hands and the boys who backed away from him. One of them held the side of his cheek, which had a fresh bruise on it. His left eye was swollen shut and he groaned whenever he moved.

"B-but Okumura, I thought-"

"Well think again!" Rin yells, kicking his side.

**[**_Yes! Yes! Yes! That's it! Drown! Drown in your own blood! Bwahaha!__**] **_

Did Rin feel bad about any of this? No. It felt just right. He was doing something good, afterall. Wasn't he?

"Now stay away. Unless you want me hunting you down." He shrugged as he walked away. His hands were stained with blood.

Yes. He was back. And anyone who wanted to fuck with him, could try all they wanted. But no one lays a finger on any of his friends.

**[**_Be careful, Rin. Before it's too late._**]**

**OoOoOoOoO**

***Yukio is sooooo oc in this!**

****Neither did I! xD**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Sorry this is short and late but merp. Adios!**


End file.
